random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhyme With the Realest
Track 2 off DJ M.K.A.'s album Everywhere We Go. The song features Roar, Totallie, and da.1.U.2. Lil Wayne's verse was actually written back in 2008 for his original verse for . The instrumental to the song can be found here. ---- DJ M.K.A. Oh yeah It's DJ M.K.A. and A-Jay Beats You know me, I never lack feats You know me, I never lack beats Roar As a kid I rhymed with the fake ones And then I rhymed with another one (DJ M.K.A.: Another boy, boy) And then I wasted time with another one And I swore I'd never fly with another one (DJ M.K.A.: D-D-D-D-DJ M.K.A.) Haters got their fake lyrics topping Gangster haters got their hearts stopping (DJ M.K.A.: Meep meep) But if there's one thing I am never stopping (Roar and DJ M.K.A.: I'mma keep this game going) 'Cause I rhyme with the realest I rhyme with the realest (DJ M.K.A.: The realest) Yeah, I rhyme with the realest I rhyme with the realest And since I rhyme with realest (DJ M.K.A.: Thank god for that) Gotta know where you at I'll only rhyme with you if you're real (Totallie: Copy that) And that's a fact Totallie Ai yo, MK came out with albums in a giant truck You know me, I got anything to bang anyone's buck Dude, you stand there, now I feel stuck Why when I feuded you gave no fucks? Not on top, underrated as hell, aiming for gold We need a major key, a hundred thousand sold They still listen to MK everytime we're put on hold New artists come and try to outsell us, but we won't fold I only rhyme with the realest, don't mess with the fake Been doing this all my life, for fuck's sake The fake try to find records to make While we're out here finding records to break I spend one hundred million like I'm Birdman A bunch of gangsters freak out when they hit the sand I'm cool like Dre, I take over like A-Jay And make the crowd go crazy on release day Roar As a kid I rhymed with the fake ones (Totallie: Murder!) And then I rhymed with another one And then I wasted time with another one And I swore I'd never fly with another one Haters got their fake lyrics topping Gangster haters got their hearts stopping But if there's one thing I am never stopping I'mma keep this game going 'Cause I rhyme with the realest I rhyme with the realest Yeah, I rhyme with the realest I rhyme with the realest And since I rhyme with realest Gotta know where you at I'll only rhyme with you if you're real And that's a fact Lil Wayne No one on the corner have swagger like I Too cool for school, fly boy high I drop out like I fell, from the sky Hold up, let me wipe the cloud off my eye He has class, first in the lunch line My lunch ticket let my eat rappers at lunch time Swagger, shining brighter than sunshine Misfit, duck in the fashion one time No one on the corner has swagger like moi, Church But I'm too clean for the choire I require what I desire I earn my stripes, Adidas Mami scream papi no mas Run up in your house just me, no mas Running this bitch like I got four thighs No one like swagger like these four guys Roar As a kid I rhymed with the fake ones And then I rhymed with another one And then I wasted time with another one And I swore I'd never fly with another one Haters got their fake lyrics topping Gangster haters got their hearts stopping But if there's one thing I am never stopping I'mma keep this game going 'Cause I rhyme with the realest I rhyme with the realest Yeah, I rhyme with the realest I rhyme with the realest And since I rhyme with realest Gotta know where you at I'll only rhyme with you if you're real And that's a fact da.1.U.2. They called me young Fred back then And the bitches line up when I'm fucking with ten I get back on my MK shit With a lot of heroin and coke on my wrist They know me well, I like to drink soda Yeah, I like to drink the cola You can come back and yell "Ola" When I'm making a bigger killer than ebola Rhyme with the realest, the realest is me When the rest took two shots, I took three Join the gang, come down with the click All the haters wanna suck my dick I'm not wasting my fucking time with these children I'm so big, call me Ben Drinked too much, I passed out on the floor Whilst the others are getting chased by a Suzuki drived by Roar Roar As a kid I rhymed with the fake ones And then I rhymed with another one And then I wasted time with another one And I swore I'd never fly with another one Haters got their fake lyrics topping Gangster haters got their hearts stopping But if there's one thing I am never stopping I'mma keep this game going 'Cause I rhyme with the realest I rhyme with the realest Yeah, I rhyme with the realest I rhyme with the realest And since I rhyme with realest Gotta know where you at I'll only rhyme with you if you're real And that's a fact Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics